


Форс-мажор

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd





	Форс-мажор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acts of God (Sherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106979) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Джон довольно быстро понял, что Шерлоку нет никакого дела до бытовых хлопот. На самом деле, он был совершенно уверен в том, что если бы миссис Хадсон не стучала в дверь каждый раз, когда наступало время оплачивать счета, то друг бы не то, что ренту, газ не оплатил бы.  
\- Это абсолютно бесполезная трата моего времени, - заявил Шерлок, когда Джон в очередной раз попытался поднять эту тему. – Чековая книжка в столе, просто подделай мою подпись, и все.… И перестань делать такое лицо, это совсем не сложно. Иди сюда, я покажу.   
Привлечение Джона к участию в подделке документов, видимо, показалось Шерлоку настолько забавным, что он даже позволил себе улыбнуться, критикуя попытки Джона повторить его каракули.   
Вот так Джон и стал хранителем семейного бюджета. Специально для этого он даже начертил табличку, аккуратно пометив колонки разными цветами. «Рента», «счета», «продукты» и прочие жизненно важные траты.  
Через три дня ему пришлось добавить новую колонку: «Форс-мажоры (Шерлок)».  
Со счетом Шерлока происходили непонятные вещи. Поначалу Джон долго смотрел на получившиеся цифры, а потом, наконец, спрашивал:  
\- На что, скажи мне на милость, ты вчера потратил в Бутс сорок восемь фунтов?  
Иногда Шерлок даже отвечал. Но когда он снисходил до этого, ответ неизменно получался грубым. В основном, он, конечно, молчал, смотря на Джона со странной смесью смущения и презрения, будто силясь понять, с чего бы ему задавать такие глупые вопросы. Ну и, в конце концов, его бесценный мозг не способен был долго хранить столь ненужную информацию.   
Дошло до того, что как-то раз Джон забеспокоился, смогут ли они выплатить ренту за текущий месяц. Как раз тогда Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, дулся на отсутствие воображения у лондонских криминальных элементов и одно за другим отвергал предложения о работе. От этого, конечно, прорехи в бюджете не стали меньше, поэтому Джон все-таки сказал:   
\- Шерлок, меня не волнует то, что ты считаешь эти происшествия скучными. Если они хорошо заплатят, ты должен приняться за дело, каким бы унылым оно тебе не казалось. Миссис Хадсон, конечно, не выкинет нас на улицу вот так сразу, но я бы не рисковал.   
Шерлок моргнул.  
\- Хмм.  
\- Я серьезно, - продолжил Джон. - Моих денег не хватит, чтобы покрыть и твою половину расходов. Не хочешь расследовать, попроси кого-нибудь помочь.   
Шерлок моргнул еще раз, куда менее заинтересованно.  
Джон подумал, что настало время выложить все козыри:  
\- В конце концов, я думаю, Майкрофт согласится немного помочь.  
Шерлок чуть не выпал из кресла, потянувшись за лаптопом. Через минуту он уже шерстил сайт в поисках чего-то подходящего.  
Предложение пойти к Майкрофту было отнюдь не пустой угрозой, потому что старший Холмс все время пытался подсунуть Джону деньги под разнообразными предлогами. Джон все время вежливо отказывался. До тех пор, пока ему не пришла посылка. Шерлок положил ее на середину комнаты с таким видом, будто там была бомба.   
\- Что это? – поинтересовался Джон, сочтя свой вопрос достаточно разумным.   
Шерлок издал какой-то странный звук, который Джон привычно истолковал как «меня преследует Немезида в лице моего брата, который обязательно упомянет об этом на ближайшем семейном обеде, для большего эффекта».  
Поскольку на посылке не было обратного адреса, получателем был указан Джон, и бомбы там, возможно, не было, он все-таки ее открыл. Внутри было дорогое теплое зимнее пальто. То самое, на которое он недавно любовался в витрине, убеждая себя, что старое еще сгодится и ему вовсе не так уж и холодно.   
Еще в посылке была записка: «Если вы все-таки собрались мотаться по Лондону за моим братом в такую погоду, пожалуйста, оденьте это. А если вам еще и удастся уговорить его не сигать в Темзу по поводу и без, хотя бы до середины мая, я вам буду очень благодарен».   
Пальто было таким тяжелым и приятным на ощупь… Джон разочарованно вздохнул.   
\- А, можешь его взять, - фыркнул Шерлок.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на него поверх сложенной ткани. Шерлок уютился в любимом кресле с видом обиженной кошки, зализывающей метафорические раны, однако продолжающей исподтишка наблюдать за ситуацией.   
\- Я думал, - осторожно сказал Джон, - ты против того, чтобы принимать помощь своего брата.   
Шерлок ответил привычным взглядом «почему-же-ты-такой-идиот», однако в его глазах промелькнуло нечто, похожее на смущение.   
\- Я против того, чтобы принимать помощь брата. К тебе это не относится. Если помнишь, я был недоволен, когда ты в первый раз отказался брать у него деньги.   
\- Потому что он хотел, чтобы я за тобой шпионил, - Джон почувствовал, что должен упомянуть об этом. Он еще раз печально глянул на пальто и сказал:  
\- Да и размер не подойдет… наверное.  
Шерлок выпрыгнул из кресла, выхватил пальто у него из рук и буквально запихнул в него Джона.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - поинтересовался Джон, пока Шерлок застегивал пуговицы и одергивал ткань на плечах.   
\- Идеально, как всегда, - заявил Шерлок, оглядывая Джона. - Ну естественно, это же Майкрофт.  
\- Я не могу его принять, - твердо сказал Джон.  
Шерлок положил руки ему на плечи и произнес, глядя в глаза:  
\- Ты привык к Афганистану. Тебе придется долго акклиматизироваться к лондонской зиме. Возьми чертово пальто и перестань дрожать. Это отвлекает.   
Оно было потрясающе теплым. Село идеально, будто по нему и шили. Джон посмотрел в зеркало:  
\- Ну что ж, так тому и быть.  
\- Ну, теперь, когда мы, наконец, с этим разобрались, хоть и потратили на это в сто раз больше времени, чем надо – на случай, если бы ты захотел черкнуть пару строк об этом в блоге, – мы можем пойти и заняться делом, - заявил Шерлок, сгребая с кресла свое пальто и выпихивая Джона за дверь.   
Несколько дней спустя Джон снова задумчиво разглядывал свою табличку и уже собирался спросить Шерлока, на что, ради всего святого, тот угрохал такую уйму денег в «Харви Николс», но немного подумал и вспомнил, что сам останавливался у этого магазина… всего лишь поглазеть на витрину.   
Джон улыбнулся, внес сумму в колонку «Форс-мажоры (Шерлок)» и оставил все как есть


End file.
